


Notes in the Library

by kams_log



Series: Destiel Prompts & One Shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, College Student Castiel, First Meetings, Fluff, Love Notes, M/M, Pining, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean works part-time at the local university's library, doing what's necessary to cover his bills as he finds his way in life. He hates his job, and his witch-heathen boss Naomi, but every morning he walks in to find a small post it note at his station. Almost every day, without fail, there it will be.</p><p>They never fail to make Dean smile, but he often wonders how long it will be before he meets the mysterious note giver. Maybe that day is coming sooner than he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> from an anon prompt on tumblr. i hope you enjoy it~

It wasn’t the most _interesting_ job in the world, but it was currently paying for half of Dean’s bills so he put up with it.

The university’s library was big. Bigger than any other library Dean had ever set foot in before. He was pretty sure Sammy would love it. Maybe he’d even come here to study when he graduated high school.

The thought made him smile as he pushed open the glass doors at bum-o’clock in the morning, some god-awful hour that only the heathen witch manager of the library woke at. Dean remembered his first day here, catching her stare over her wiry glasses and the sneer on her lips.

“If you expect to keep working here, I expect you’ll come in on time.”

Yeah, well on-time was before any decent minded college student thought about rolling out of bed in the morning. Dean was now chugging coffee and red bulls religiously.

This morning, the manager was nowhere in sight, giving Dean a sigh of much needed relief. He dropped his bag behind the counter and leaned on it, reaching over for the power button on the computers to kick them on before he moved on to the power box.

For a prestigious university, their computers were dinosaurs. Dean scoffed as the first screen finally flickered on.

He was about to head over to the power box, kick on the rest of the lights so the room could start warming up, when his eyes took notice of a small sticky note on the counter. He grinned and picked it up, admiring it closely.

This was another thing that actually helped him want to come in every morning. Almost every morning he’d find a small sticky note at his work station. They’d vary in colors, sometimes blue or green or pink, rarely yellow unless there was a small bee in the corner. But the small notes would always say something nice, even something flirty if the writer was brave enough.

Dean wanted to eat them up, bury them in his chest and close to his heart. He had no idea who this secret admirer was, but he was starting to get pretty determined to find out.

This morning was a green note with a carefully drawn in tree in the corner. It read in beautiful scrawl, “ _Your eyes remind me of the field by my childhood home. Emerald green and inviting warmth, beauty, and fun._ ”

Dean chuckled and carefully folded the note, placing it in his pocket. _Sap_ , he thought in amusement.

…

This carried on for another week. Dean got his notes and took them home every day after his shift before going to the next. The library job was only part time after all. It wasn’t nearly enough to cover all of Dean’s expenses; especially not for his gorgeous Impala that required an arm and a leg to keep it gassed some days.

His thoughts often dwelled on the note giver, the secret admirer who brightened Dean’s days. Dean never thought he was a sentimental person. But with the constant notes, he could see himself easily becoming one.

God, if Sam knew the box he kept under his bed with all the notes he’d been given so far… He shivered at the thought.

He pushed his way through the glass doors, once again and bum-o’clock in the morning, and spotted the manager. The lights were already on, and she was squinting at a little yellow note suspiciously.

Dean’s heart hammered.

“M-Miss Naomi,” Dean stuttered, hoping to god his admirer hadn’t said anything too risqué. “I didn’t expect to see you till seven.”

“There was some filing that needed to be done,” she replied, eyes narrowing. “Something, I believe, that is in your duties list.”

Dean bit down a vibrant word and hurried behind the counter, trying not to look too eager to get the note away from her.

“I’m sorry,” he replied, quick, “I’ll get on that right away.”

She hummed, whether it was in approval or disdain, Dean had no idea. But she dropped the note and walked away, leaving Dean alone in the booth.

“See that you do,” she replied. “And Mr. Winchester, we’re going to need you till three today.”

“T-Three?” Dean exclaimed, eyes widening. That would only leave him thirty minutes to get him to his next job. That wouldn’t be enough time to even drive home.

“Will that be a problem?” She asked, eyes glinting behind her glasses. Dean swallowed and shook his head.

God no, he wasn’t going to correct her. Unlike the other workers here, he _needed_ this paycheck.

“Good.” With that, she walked away and disappeared behind the law and business section. Dean tried not to sigh in relief as he rushed over to the note.

It was from the admirer alright. This one had two bees in the upper corner, cheeks nuzzling and blushes bright under their eyes. Dean smiled fondly and traced the wings as he read that morning’s note.

“ _I wish I were brave enough to say hello. Maybe someday we can meet, and talk about anything and everything, sharing the world and all it’s beauties in the hours we have._ ”

Dean chuckled and started to fold it, then stopped when he spotted words on the back. That was new.

“I _hope you don’t mind the bees,” it read, “but they are my favorite creatures. I hope you like them and don’t think they’re juvenile. My brother says I’m being ridiculous._ ”

Dean laughed, sharp in the silence of the library. He folded it and put it in his pocket, smiling bright.

Yeah, he really wanted to meet this guy. Well, if it was a guy. Either way Dean thought a meeting was long overdue.

…

It was 2:50 pm. Dean stared at the clock, willing the second hand forward. He needed to get to his next job. He needed to be in his baby already, feeling the road beneath his feet.

Naomi, Dean silently cursed. She was determined to give him hell. He was already working miserable hours. He was pretty sure it wasn’t exactly legal either, but again, he needed that paycheck. He was willing to look over the injustice for that.

He was busy stamping cards when he heard a shuffle to his left. He glanced over, watched as a student passed by the front counter and dropped a note by the computer.

Dean’s eyes widened. The note was blue. Blue came tomorrow. Dean stared as the student quickly hurried for the doors, but Dean didn’t hesitate.

He snatched up the note without looking and ran after him.

“Hey, hey you!” He shouted, watching as the guy jumped in shock and spun around, eyes wide and concerned.

“Y-Yes?” The student asked, failing to hide his nervousness.

Dean stopped when he was close enough and doubled over, taking a moment to catch his breath and get a look at the guy.

He was… hot. Damn it. He had wild black hair and sharp blue eyes. They were narrowed at him suspiciously, worried, but Dean could see the apprehension. It was the look Sammy got when he knew Dean was onto him.

 _Damn are those cheekbones?_ Dean shook his head and stood upright.

“You left this,” he said after a moment, holding the note out. The guy’s eyes widened even more, if it was possible, and he slowly took it from Dean’s hand, gaze never leaving his for a moment.

“Can you read it for me?” Dean asked, breathless.

The guy blushed. _Blushed_. Dean grinned and watched as the student raised the note and cleared his throat.

“Um,” he said after a moment passed, “I-I wrote that I was hoping to meet you. Maybe. At the coffee shop a few blocks from here.” His cheeks darkened, but Dean was staring.

Damn that guy’s voice. It was better than sex.

He coughed and pulled out the yellow note from that morning. He was grinning now, fingers itching to reach out and grab this guy by the arms and pull him into a hug.

“You also leave this?” He asked, hoping his excitement showed.

The student nodded, almost ashamed.

Well, that wasn’t gonna’ work.

Dean beamed, then laughed. The guy looked horrified.

“Dude, I’ve been wanting to meet you for _months_!” Dean exclaimed, still laughing. “You got time for coffee right now?”

The guy’s eyes brightened, and a trace of a smile started to grow. “Y-Yes,” he replied, surprised. “I’d love to.”

“I’m Dean Winchester.” He extended a hand, heart soaring when the student took his hand in return.

“Castiel. Novak.”

“I’m really freaking glad I met you Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> original post: http://lovefromdean.tumblr.com/post/126616326727/dean-works-part-time-at-their-universitys-library


End file.
